


Who's your daddy

by Haikyuu_Simp89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edgeplay, F/M, Food Sex, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Nipple Clamps, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Teasing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Simp89/pseuds/Haikyuu_Simp89
Summary: A surprise for your longtime boyfriend turns into discipline for you, how will you handle itWork of #Haikyuu_Simp89
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	Who's your daddy

“Yes Ma’am, Mr. Kuroo is in his office “ The receptionist said with a smile, bowing your head before heading to the elevator. Standing there waiting for the doors open as your eyes glances over your phone, reading the last text from your long time boyfriend. ‘ It’s lunch time, have you eaten. I miss you ‘ it read with a kissing emoji after it, making you roll your eyes and smirk. Stepping into the elevator as you slide your hands into the pockets of the long trench coat, acting as if you don’t notice the stares from the others in the small space. The Tan trench that held tightly to your frame a sharp contrast from your black strappy stiletto heels adorned on your feet, smiling as you got to his floor and slid from the elevator with them none the wiser of your intentions for the visit today. Opening the door to the main off as you walk through, being greeted by the interns and the other office associates.

“ Good you are here, he is pouting from not seeing you “ One of the men on kuroo’s team said as you passed, coming to the door of a corner office that read ‘ Kuroo Tetsurou ‘ on the name plate. Quietly opening the door, smirking as you see the back of the chair facing you knowing that kuroo would be slid down low in the chair with his lower lip jutted forward from your non reply to his text as he could see you read it. Then shut the door with a little noise to get the man’s attention, “ Inuoka, I swear –“ Kuroo started as he turned his chair but stopped as he noticed it was you. He went to stand to come hug you, but stopped as you raised a hand. His sharp brown eyes watched you curiously as you closed the blinds to his office, then turned back to face him. A loud gasp left his lips as you untied the trench coat then let it fall to the ground, his eyes moving hungrily over your bare frame. Taking in the way your plump breasts curved so perfectly and how the hardened pink nipples looked so appetizing, the way those thick thighs rubbed together beautifully as you shifted your weight from one foot to the other under his intense lustful stare.

  
“ Mmm Chibi-chan, what a lovely surprise “ Kuroo breathed out as he set back in his chair, “ Now come sit on daddy’s lap “. His tone made it known those words were an order not a suggestion, swaying your hips as you made your way to his side. His eyes devouring you in so many ways it made your core twitch at the thoughts of what he must be thinking, finally next to his largely oversized chair and the man was done with waiting. His long arms pulled you into his lap, laying your core over his hardened bulge that only 2 pieces of thin material separated you as his lips found yours. Groaning loudly against his lips as he pushed you down hard into his erection, his tongue sliding against yours aggressively as he groped your ass. “ Does my beautiful girlfriend want this cock “ Kuroo growled against your skin as his lips moved to your neck, nodding but yelping as he bites down on the sensitive skin.

“ Use your words cihib-chan “ He ordered, whining as you loved when he got so dominant. “ Yes, yes Tetsurou I want your cock buried inside of me “ You begged, humping down into the erection and soaking his pants in your juices as your pussy was already so soaked for him. Pulling a heavy groan from his lips, then a growl followed. You slid from his lap as he quickly pushed the dress pants off, biting your lip as you watched his thick long cock stand erect as he slid his boxer briefs off his hips. His hand reaching out, grabbing your wrists to pull your body over him. Knees on either side of his hips as a shiver slid up your spine, feeling the thick mushroom head rub against your already soaked pussy. “ Mmm Already that wet for me, Is my chibi-chan that desperate for me “ Kuroo asked with a smug smile, tilting his head as he looked down at you.

Nodding, “ Yes Daddy, your chibi-chan wants to be fucked by your thick hard cock “ You moan out as he teases your clit with the head of his cock. His lips slam against yours harshly as he pushes your hips down on his cock, feeling like you might rip in half from how full he makes you and knowing its only half his length. He growled against your lips at the tightness of you surrounding him, pulling your hips up then back down as he listens to your muffled moans against his lips. Just as he’s about to bottom out inside of you, a knock comes to the door. He growls and quickly pull you off, then pushes you under the desk. A whine leaves your lips as you want him, only to realize as he scoots up to the desk that his cock was right in front of your face. A deviant smirk forms on your lips, leaning up to wrap your lips around the head as your tongue ran around it like a lollipop.

Pulling a groan from his lips as he talked with his coworker, “ Sorry rolled my ankle and it popped “ Kuroo said nervously. Your mouth continued to work his juicy cock as you got to the base, making him thrust into your mouth instinctively. A muffled moan left your lips from feeling his cock so deep in your throat, your fingers playing with your throbbing clit as your juices drip to the floor beneath your quaking knees. Kuroo nodding and grunting as his co-worker talked about his plans for the weekend, as if he opened his mouth he would moan out your name as your head bobbed quickly on his cock.

“ You ok kuroo, you are looking a bit sweaty “ The coworker asked with a raised eyebrow, kuroo tried to smile as his body get getting to its limit from the way your mouth held his cock in a vice grip with every bob of your head. “ Yeah……I’m…..good “ Kuro got out in a broken sentence as he tried to form the sentence without moaning for you, as your lips sucked hard to keep it feeling even tighter then your pussy around his throbbing shaft. The co-worker stood there confused then bowed his head, leaving the room and as the door shut behind them Kuroo thrusted his hips roughly forward. His hot sticky thick cum coated your throat as your lips ay against the base of his cock, the shaft spasming as the last bit came out.

  
Smirking as you slid your lips back up the length, licking the head like a lollipop as the tough man before you whined at how sensitive it was. “ You naughty slut “ He growled, pulling the chair back. “ Get up “ He ordered, complying you got out from under the desk and leaned against it as kuroo looked your over. Seeing how wet you were and how his cum shimmered on your lips. “ Your Punishment chibi-chan “ He started and watched as you squirmed in excitement for the punishment he would deal you, “ Is to wait til I get home “. A loud whine left your lips as you opened your thighs revealing how sopping wet you were for him, “ But daddy, my pussy needs you “ You whined. Moving to touch your clit, “ No, you will wait til I come home “ He snapped. Pouting but closing your legs, crossing one over the other.

“ Good girl, now give your boyfriend a kiss and go wait at home “ Kuroo said with a smile, smiling back at him and leaning down to kiss him passionately. He growled as his tongue slid over yours, his arms going to snake around you to bring you in for round two but instead push you back. “ No ma’am “ He said, giving you the knowing look as he knew that you knew all of his buttons. Pouting as you stood back turning to leave, gasping as you felt a rough slap on your full ass. “ My chibi-chan will get it later “ He announced with a bite of his lip, watching as you slid back into the trench coat. Waving goodbye to kuroo before stepping out of his office as if you hadn’t just sucked him off, heading home with a plan in place to drive the man of your dreams quite insane.

“Chibi-chan “ Kuroo sang as he walked in the door of your shared apartment, not hearing your reply made the man curious what you were up to. Sliding out of his shoes and laying his brief case down in its spot, shrugging out of his jacket as he tried to listen for you. The tall former ace smirked as he heard noise frm the kitchen, slowly walking in gasping as he saw your ass bare with flour covering it. The white powder sliding down your thighs as well, a stark difference to the black g-string that didn’t cover much of anything. The material sank a bit into your full hips as your body swayed side to side, “ Chibi-chan “ Kuroo spoke. The sudden noise making you squeal and throw the bowl you had in your arms up into the air, coming down to cover you in the white cream. The frosting in your hair, over your face and breasts as well down your body.

As if Kuroo had just came over you, making him groan quietly at the mental image for later. “ Welcome home, I had planned to tease you with food but I guess this is better. Wanna clean me off “ You teased with a smile, spreading the icing over your hardened pink nipples and sliding it over the thin strap hiding your pussy from your boyfriend. The desire darkened his brown eyes as he closed the distance between you, his full lips crashing against yours as his body pins you to the counter. “ My princess is sure naughty today, not even wearing a bra “ Kuroo muttered as your lips slide to his neck, biting and sucking on the skin as your fingers nimbly undid his shirt.

Working it off his toned shoulders, sliding your fingers over his tight muscles that flex as his fingers pull at the thin g-string. “ This needs to be gone “ He groaned, ripping it from your body in one swift movement. Finding the lobe of Kuroo’s ear, listening to his breath hitch as you tongue slides around it. “ My weak spot “ He moaned out as he yanks your hips into the bulge hiding in his pants. Making easy work of the belt as your mouth continues to suck on his ear. “ Chibi-chan get off my ear “ He groaned out between mans, only making you want to suck it more. “ Slut stop or I’ll punish you “ Kuroo ordered, your lips stopping for a second only to be ripped away as he slides down your body to move his mouth to your icing covered nipple. Crying out as he bit the tender nub, pulling it gently as his hand groped the other aggressively. His fingers getting covered in the cream that had covered the flesh, rocking your hips into his as the desire in your body wanted the tall former ace to fuck your brains out.

  
“ Is my slut wanting me, she should beg for me then. Beg for my cock to fuck her slutty hole “ Kuroo teased with a smug look as he could see how desperate you were for him, whining at the way his thick cock slapped against your clit. “ Tetsuroo, please oh please fuck your slut. Full this pussy with your cock, fuck my pussy til I lose my min “ You reply, he smirked as he slid his cream covered hand between your legs. Rubbing his thumb against your clit, a teethy grin spread across his lips at how the moans slips out of your mouth so easily. “ Does my chibi chan deserve this cock “ Kuroo asked as he rubbed your clit roughly, moans spewing from your open mouth as he continues his barrage. Gasping loudly as he shoves 2 fingers inside, finger fucking your tight pussy as his thumb sends you brain into overdrive from how quickly he rubs it.

“ Tetsu, please. Please fuck me “ You beg breathlessly between moans. In a second he throws you up on the counter and takes his fingers out, roughly slamming his enormous cock inside you. A scream of pleasure left your lips at the sudden impossible stretch and how full his cock made you feel, knowing no one could ever compare to him. His thrusts were wild and aggressive, shoving your upper body down on the counter as he enjoys the view watching your breasts bounce with every slam of his hips into your tight pussy.

  
“ Tetsu “ You moaned loudly as he ravaged your body, the slapping sound filling the air from how roughly he was slamming into you. “ My chibi-chan is gonna get cream filled “ Kuroo said with a deviant smile, throwing your legs up on to his shoulders as he grabbed your forearms. Yanking you down on to his shaft with every thrust of his hips, the loud moans leaving your lips like music to the former ace’s ears as his movement become wilder and more sporadic. Your walls clenching down on his cock as an orgasm rushes over your like a wave, gasping as your moans continued to fly out of your open mouth. Eyes crossing from the euphoric way his cock hit that g-spot inside so perfectly, tongue hanging out as your body fell into over stimulation.

“ Yeah take this cock “ Kuroo grunted out as he held back his own orgasm, fighting through the tightening walls that tried to hold his cock as he pounded you mercilessly. “ Chibi-chan take this cream “ Kuroo Growled out as he pounded even harder a few more times then stopped as his cock spasmed deep inside of you, his breathing uneven as his tall frame was rigid from his load pouring out inside of you. “ Good girl, taking daddy like the queen you are “ Kuroo praised as he looked at how messed up you were, yelping as you pull the tie that hung around his neck.

Bringing him down to whisper in his ear, “ Your own personal slut is gonna run you dry tonight daddy, so be ready “ You whisper then let the tie go. The tall man of your dreams stood up with eyes darkened from the sexual desire for you, a devilish smile on his lips. “ We will see chibi-chan “ He growled, leaning down to kiss you passionately letting your legs slide on his shoulders to wrap around his hips. Picking you up from the counter and heading straight towards the bedroom to find out who will win…

You lay tied to the bed, a blind fold over your eyes with only the shuffling sounds of Kuroo’s feet filling your ears. “ Tetsurou “ You whined, wanting to feel his touch on your body already. “ Now now Shortcake, be a good slut and be patient “ Kuroo growled out, gasping as he slid something against your lips. “ Open those slutty lips for daddy “ He ordered, opening your lips and sliding your tongue out only to yelp softly as he slid a ball gag in your mouth and tightened it to keep your mouth as wide as possible. “ Mmm looking even more like the slut you are “ Kuroo stated, leaning down to cup your breast as his lips slide gently over your neck. Groaning at the touch, only to whine as the feeling disappears in a second as he moved away. When suddenly you cry out as a vibrator is laid against your clit, feeling kuroo’s hand on your left thigh as his knee blocks the other thigh from closing.

Gasping and groaning loudly from the intensity of the vibrator rubbing so aggressively against the bundle of nerves, back arching as you buck your hips into the vibrator trying to get some relief. “ No little whore, you are gonna take this “ Kuroo growled, his hand moving from your thigh holding your hips down to keep you from moving away from the vibrator. Moaning loudly as your eyes crossed under the blind fold, feeling yourself getting close yet gasping loudly as kuroo pulled it back as he watched your pussy start to twitch. “ Naughty Whores who come suck daddy off at work don’t get to cum “ Kuroo snapped, slapping your clit. Drawing your knees together at the stinging pain, then realizing kuroo has left the bed again. “Tetsu” You mumbled, but the ball gag making it impossible to understand only hearing a chuckle from the edge of the bed.

  
“ aww does my chibi-chan want to know where her daddy is “ Kuroo whispered, then feeling the bed move as your boyfriend moved over it. Waiting to feel him between your legs, only to yelp as clamps were put on your hardened nipples. Then pulled on the chain to draw a loud groan from your lips as you arched your upper back from the bed, a smirk sliding over his lips as he enjoyed watched you turn into putty in his hands. His sharp brown eyes sliding up your body, as he groaned softly at the sight of you drooling uncontrollably from the ball gag as well how your tongue tried to push against it for relief. “ I think you can do better then that “ Kuroo said with a smile as he reached down to touch your clit gently, making you raise your hips only to cry out as kuroo put a nipple clamp on the bundle of nerves and moaned out loudly as it shook with vibrations softly.

“ Now lets stuff you “ Kuroo snapped, raising your legs up to press something against your ass. “ Take it like the slut you are, or daddy wont breed you “ Kuroo muttered with a smirk as you opened your legs wider to accept the dildo that was a replica of his cock for when he had to leave on business trips lathered in lube, he pressed it firmly against the hole. Listening as you moaned loudly from the large thick dildo penetrating you so deeply, the tall man’s cock twitching at how willingly you accepted the dildo.

  
“ Does my little whore want daddy to breed her that much “ Kuroo asked as he slammed the rest of the dildo inside your tight ass, smiling as you moaned loudly and the way your body sucked it in deeper. His eyes looking up to your face as you nodded quickly to his question, and he slowly moved into position between your legs. Grabbing the chain from the nipple clamps as he rubbed the head of his cock over your pussy, shivering as he let the vibrator touch the head of his penis.

The dark brown eyes watching as your pussy twitched and squeezed waiting for him to plunge so deeply inside of it, a deviant smirk slid over his lips as he looked to the side table and saw a cup of water with some ice in it. Reaching over you to grab a few pieces, letting the cold water drop on your body and enjoyed the blissful groans slip from your open mouth. Then moved the ice pieces over your hot skin teasingly as he pulled them close to your throbbing sensitive clit, laying them against the over stimulated skin.

  
The crying moans that slip from your mouth are erotic in a whole new ball game, tears sliding from the edges of your eyes at how your body is begging for him to give you relief but the former ace won’t give it to you. Kuroo watched you writhe in painful bliss, deciding it was time to give you the main part of the show. Leaning over your body, as he took in all the ways he was teasing you and put the head of his cock against your needy pussy. “ Now take this cock, and take your daddy breeding you “ He snarled against your neck, turning your head to accept the bite though his lips just teased the skin lightly before your screams of euphoric pleasure filled the room as he slammed his massive cock inside your tight needy pussy to the hilt in one thrust. “ Mmm good whore taking all of me “ He mumbled against your skin, then started his absolute assault of your pussy.

The sounds of your screaming moans from the vibrator, his cock and the dildo filled the room as did the slapping of his hips against your ass. Every thrust pushing the dildo back in as his full ball sack hit it, “ God short cake, you feel amazing “ He moaned out as he gripped the sheets under your body. Setting himself up as he put your legs together over his left shoulder, with his right hand reaching down to grip your throat hard. “ Moan for me now “ He sneered as he continued to pound your pussy, the angle change making the squeeze on his cock even tighter. Moaning between gasps as his grip was putting you on that edge again, as he felt your walls start to tighten around him he’d loosen his grip to let you catch your breath only to grip harder wanting to make your lose your mind as he fucked your brains out. “ Mmm yes baby take this cock, oh god yeah take daddy’s cock as I breed you “ He moaned out as his thrusts got even rougher, your moans growing hoarse from how loudly you have been screaming for him.

He pressed the vibrator roughly into your sensitive clit as he drew close to his own release, enjoying as you squirmed from the intensity of it as the clamp held it there. Back arching as kuroo continued to pound your pussy with no sign of stopping til you were unable to function, “ Yes Y/N, cum on this cock as I fill your pussy to the brim with my seed. You’ll be pregnant by the end of the night “ Kuroo uttered as he slapped your ass between thrusts. The scream from the slap like music as your moans followed quickly after as his bombardment of your holes continued. The former ace hissed as he felt his end coming, his thrusts becoming animalistic as he worked himself even deeper then holding himself against your cervix as his length spasmed inside of your eager pussy that clenched around him from the waves of your orgasm washed over you.

  
“ Good girl, taking daddy’s babies in that needy hole “ Kuroo praised as he reached up to slide the ball gag from your mouth, gasping loudly from it leaving your lips. His hand moving from your neck to your cheek as his thumb rubbed it sweetly, “ My sweet naughty chibi-chan “ Kuroo hummed as his lips found yours. Your tongue sliding over his, groaning softly against the intensity of the kiss. Panting quietly from the vibrator still stimulating you, as well the dildo held deep in your ass from your boyfriends balls. Kuroo’s lips traveling down to your neck, kissing the reddened skin. “ You were such a good slut for daddy “ Kuroo whispered, moving his hips as if he was going to slide out then thrusted back in pulling a moan from your open lips.

  
“mmm Tetsu, please “ You whined as your body couldn’t take anymore. “ What can my little whore who said she’d run me dry not take anymore “ Kuroo Teased, sliding out half way to slam in again. Crying out from the mixture of pleasure and pain, your body beyond the limit yet you couldn’t deny that you still wanted the man before you. “ Tetsurou please let me go “ You begged, the former ace smirked as he easily undid your knots that held you to the head of the bed.

He yelped as he was flipped on to his back, mounting him as you slid the blind fold off your eyes. “ No my dearest Tetsu, I can take more but you will have me pull it from you “ You muttered with a smile, then undid the clamp on your clit with a sigh. “ My mean Tetsurou “ You pouted then set your hand on his lower stomach and the other on the middle of his thigh, starting to raise and lower yourself on his large cock. “ Mmm Tetsu, Your cock feels so amazing “ You moan out, his sharp brown eyes sliding down your body as you lay your head back to fill the room with the sound of your voice. His eyes watching as the chain between the nipple clamps jumped and danced with every raise of your hips, biting his lip as he reached out and pulled it.

  
“ Tetsu “ You yelped but continued to ride his cock so beautifully, his eyes traveling down to watch as he saw the outline of his cock on your belly from the angle you rode. His free hand pushing on either side of the outline to draw a long erotic moan from your mouth, the former ace could feel himself already getting close again from the back to back sessions. “ God Shortcake, you are gonna make daddy breed you again “ He moaned out, biting your lip at how you are satisfying Kuroo with your riding. His head laying back with a moan as you quicken your speed, slapping your hips down on to him as you push his hand harder against the outline.

  
“ God damn babe “ He cried out as he tried to hold himself back, then growled as he gripped your hips hard and began to thrust roughly inside of you. Matching as you came down to pound himself as deep as possible, then crying out as he held his hips up as he felt his shaft spasming inside of you. Shooting his thick cum deep inside, coating the walls of your pussy with his cream. “ My chibi-chan “ He said softly, raising his hand up to touch your cheek then carefully pulling the nipple clamps from your tender breasts.

Laying you down as he slid from inside of you, kissing around the soaking wet slit. Gently sliding the dildo out of your ass as you hissed, “ Shhh my love, I know it hurts. Relax “ Kuroo whispered, leaning in to kiss the back of your thigh as he got it out. “ My queen, my love, my Chibi-chan “ He muttered as he slid up next to you, pulling you against his chest as he peppered your face with kisses. “ For how good you were taking daddy’s cum, we can go shopping tomorrow “ He whispered then kissed your forehead gently one last time before sleep overtook you both from the sexcapades of the day.


End file.
